10 years later
by IMALUVR
Summary: 10 years after Allen left Isla Nublar he is back on Isla Sorna with a now grown up girl that he had on the first island and a new group of people...will they make it alive the second time...or will we lose everything.


I'm Taylor Ann Manning, I'm 17 years old and I'm a paleontologist. I was 7 when I first saw dinosaurs. I was on vacation with my parent's friend Alan Grant and we went to Jurassic Park. It was the single most terrifying thing I've ever experienced to this day. Today I was at a dig site in Montana with my partner Billy Brennan and about 15 college students. I stood up brushing off the butt of my shorts and looked around seeing if anyone needed help before walking off to find said partner.

"Cheryl has anyone ever told you that you are annoying as all hell" I said off handedly walking past her and Billy. "Billy I can never tell the difference between the rock and the bones." She whined leaning in closer to him. Snorting I shook my head "It's all rock…technically" I replied before wandering off to check on the other kids. I had a huge crush on Billy but I wouldn't tell anyone that. He was gorgeous and I was…me. It would never happen between us so I keep my feelings hidden. "Dr. Grant" I heard Billy yell as I was crouched down helping one of the male students dust off a piece of a raptor skull. Once they were almost to me I stood up and waved. "You like computers don't you?" Billy asked as we led Alan to the main tent. "He likes computers just about as much as he likes kids" I laughed running into the tent and watching as Billy showed Alan his new toy.

"Dr. Grant. Paul Kirby from Kirby enterprises. How you doing' Billy…Taylor?" the man said before handing Alan his card and walking out of the opening to the tent. I leaned on the tent as the man and Dr. Grant spoke not paying much attention until Billy said we'd love to. "Perfect than I shall see all 3 of you later tonight" Kirby said before walking off to a jeep.

"I'm not going" I sighed into the phone as I began cleaning my small apartment. "Taylor you have to. Mr. Kirby is expecting all 3 of us" Billy's voice replied from the other side. "I don't want to go…" I whined with a pout on my face. "Open your door" he sighed before disconnecting. Raising an eyebrow I set down the phone and walked to the door unlocking it and opening it to reveal Billy standing there. "Billy what are you" I began to ask when he pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind his back. "Billy" I gasped taking them from him and walking into the kitchen. "Please come tonight" he begged turning me to face him. Sighing I finally nodded not being able to say no to the pout on his face.

I walked into my bedroom and pulled on some jeans with a sweatshirt before pulling my hair into a side braid and walking back into the kitchen. Grabbing my sunglasses off the counter I followed Billy out the door and down to his truck, climbing in and driving off to the bar.

"Billy I feel I can safely blame you for getting us into this mess" I groaned following the two males into the bar and over to the table where Mr. Kirby sat with a blonde woman. "We really admire your work" Mr. Kirby started off as we ordered drinks. "It's really very fascinating" his wife, Amanda, agreed. "We love the outdoors…done just about everything the Nile Galapagos K2. And for our wedding anniversary we want to do something once in a lifetime. I've chartered a plane to fly us over Isle Sorna. We'd like for you to be our guide." Kirby finished. "I'm a very busy man…I could however recommend many other people that would be perfect." Alan tried to decline as I groaned and shook my head no. "You're the best…you've seen these animals in the flesh" he reasoned. "You wouldn't even be able to fly low enough to see anything" I interjected trying to get Alan out of the spotlight. "We have permission to fly low" Amanda smiled looking over at Paul. "How low" Billy asked speaking up for the first time. "Well I'm no aviation expert but a heck of a lot lower than anybody else I can tell you." Paul laughed shaking his head.

"From what I understand we can do whatever we want" Amanda chimed in getting a laugh from all three of us. "I find that hard to believe" Alan muttered looking towards Billy and I. "You see through my business, import and export…I made a lot of friends in high places. Plus I have the money" he said pulling out his check. "I can write all sorts of numbers on this check Dr. Grant…tell me what's it gonna take?" Kirby asked beginning to fill out the check.

"Billy no" I groaned once we got back to my apartment after dinner. "Why not Taylor?" he questioned angrily "we'll be in a plane thousands of feet off the ground" he reasoned following me around my bedroom as I put away my laundry. "That isn't the point Billy. I have flashbacks and nightmares after seeing bones. Seeing the real things again, Even if it is out a window" I paused looking out the window and watching his reflection. Watching as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist I tensed not used to someone touching me. "Babe listen to me…I promise I will not let anything happen to you…I wasn't with 10 years ago…I am now and nothing bad will happen" he whispered resting his head on my shoulder.

"Billy…I'm…honestly terrified" I whimpered grabbing his hands and resting my head back against him. I let out a soft squeak as he turned me around and pressed me against the wall. "Taylor Ann Manning I swear on my life nothing will happen and you will come back in one piece" he vowed seriously before pulling out my duffel bag and beginning to throw clothes in. "I'll be here to pick you up 8 o'clock tomorrow morning" he informed as we walked to my door after packing. "Goodnight Taylor" he whispered leaning on the door. "Goodnight Billy" I returned placing a soft kiss on his cheek and watching him walk away before closing my door and going to sleep.

"Good morning beautiful" Billy grinned as I climbed into his truck duffel bag in hand. "Morning" I sighed ringing my hands as we drove to the airport to meet everyone else. I went to climb out of the truck when he ran around and opened the door for me and helped me out. Maybe…just maybe this would be what brings us together. "Morning Billy, Taylor" Alan greeted as we walked on to the small passenger plane. I let out a very unattractive grunt as I took a seat by the window next to Billy. "That was adorable" some random guy snorted walking past us and sitting in the seat behind Alan. "Damn straight" I agreed sending a quick look to Billy who was glaring at the man.

"Even with what I pay you couldn't you afford a better bag?" Alan asked Billy as we sat on the plane after lift off. "No way this bag is lucky." He started explaining. "Couple years ago some buddies and I were Han gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand. A big updraft came and swept me into the rocks. This strap alone saved my life. Got caught on a rock as I was falling." He finished putting his camera back in and zipping it up. "Alan I just want to thank you for bringing me along" Billy sighed looking between Alan and I. "You got us into this and I have no intention of being on my own with these people." Alan admitted. "Now it's your turn to be nice…wake me when we get there" he said before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

I also sat back in my seat next to Billy and watched the clouds fly by as we flew towards the sister Island of the one that still haunts me. Isle Nublar was the island dedicated to Jurassic Park where John Hammond and InGen were making dinosaurs. I have yet to forget the memories that haunt me from 10 years ago.

FLASHBACK

"Alan" I called softly from my spot in the tree with Tim while he and Lex were somewhere else. "I'm here Taylor don't worry" his voice returned a few seconds later just as soft as mine. "Alan I'm scared" I admitted letting my 7 year old innocence shine through in my voice. "Taylor everything is going to be okay. We're going to come to you so don't move." He assured before I heard rustling from a few trees over. I was just about to reply when I was cut off by a scream from Tim as a Raptor jumped up and bit at us. I pushed Tim to start climbing and turned to do the same when I felt the claw of the beast dig in to my back and slide all the way from my shoulder to the opposite hip before it finally broke and the Raptor fell to the ground with one less claw. Biting my lip through the pain I followed Tim up to a higher branch where we met Alan and Lex. "Taylor are you okay" Tim asked once we were finally high enough. Shaking my head no I let out a strangled scream and turned to reveal my bleeding back with the Raptor Claw still dug deeply into my hip.

END FLASHBACK

"Taylor. Tay" Billy called snapping me from my memories. "Are you okay?" Alan asked looking down to my hands where they sat white knuckled on the arm rest of my seat. Unclenching both hands I nodded and looked back out to see we were close to land. Once we reached the island I tensed again, relaxing slightly as Billy held my hand and rubbed his hand soothingly across it. We came over an open field as Alan began explaining everything to the Kirby's.

I tuned everything out as I watched the herbivores running through the field below. "Mr. Kirby I see the landing strip you want me to put her down?" The pilot Nash yelled back as we began to lower. "No I told you circle I want to see the whole island first." Paul replied turning to look at him. Shrieking I looked to Billy and began shaking my head no. They wanted to land on this island. I screamed as Cooper hit Alan on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Standing up I started freaking out. "Are you fucking crazy? You can't land here. We'll never get off the ground alive. What was that for you didn't have to hit him? He deserved to get angry. You people are fucking lunatics" I yelled lashing out only to be stopped by Billy's arms circling around me and holding me back. I held on to him tightly as I began to hyperventilate as we got closer to landing. "Taylor I need you to breath. It's going to be okay. I'm right here. Calm down and deep breathes" Billy said as I stood to walk off the plane. Nodding I let go of him and walked off watching as everyone started running about doing things.

"Mrs. Kirby that is a very bad idea" I yelled trying to get her to stop yelling into the megaphone as Billy and Alan walked off the plane. I heard a growl and groaned. 'What was that?" Paul asked turning to look at us. "Tyrannosaurs" Billy said looking around. "I don't think so" Alan disagreed also looking around. "Think bigger, much…much bigger" I squeaked running onto the plane followed closely by Billy and the rest of them. I fell onto Billy as we instantly took off only to fly into the fin and were sent hurtling into the treeline.

I shrieked as the plane hit something and stopped and we ended up stuck in a tree. "I hate trees…and I hate dinosaurs…and I hate islands" I whimpered as the plane was hit and the front was ripped off leaving a gaping hole directly into the hungry mouth of a Spinesaurus. Screaming I grabbed onto the nearest thing to stop myself from falling towards the spine's open mouth but struggled to hold on tighter as Nash grabbed my leg to try and pull him up. I realized that I had been holding onto Billy in a hug and quickly let go only to latch back on a few seconds later when I began to slide towards the mouth of the dinosaur and the plane began descending even closer to the ground.

I groaned softly as we finally hit the ground laying my head back on the floor for a moment only to jump up and dodge the sharp teeth lashing at us. Jumping from the closed end of the plane, past the beast, to the open end I felt a dangling piece of metal catch my shoulder slightly ripping it open leaving a dull stinging feeling. I was just about to sit again when the plane was picked up and the dinosaur began rolling it around on the forest floor trying to shake us out.

I let out a grunt as we were being thrown around inside what was left of the plane, hitting the sides, hitting the seats, and hitting each other. "Ow" I groaned as we finally stopped rolling to see I was lying on top of Billy, my hands on his chest and his hands on my butt. It took everything I had not to start blushing and stand up following Alan, Amanda, Paul, and Udesky into the woods followed by Billy.

We began to walk after we felt we had lost it only to be stopped by a dead dinosaur in our path. "It's alright its dead" Alan assured as we looked at the dead creature only to freeze all movement when a T-rex popped up. "No one move a muscle" Dr. Grant ordered stiffly. Staring up at the meat eating hungry blood thirsty monster I turned around and bolted back the direction we came being followed by everyone else. We met both dinosaurs and began to weave our way around them. I held onto Billy as we ran away from the dinosaur duel happening.

I watched as Alan punched Mr. Kirby and threw him against a tree. "No stop please please don't" Mrs. Kirby begged as Alan went to go after him again. "You let a 12 year old go parasailing alone" Billy questioned holding me in his arms after looking at the picture. "He told us we needed someone who had been on the island before so we went looking for you two" Paul argued pointing to Udesky. "I didn't say kidnap people" he growled. "We have never been on this island before" Alan growled as I began to pace feeling very anxious and worried. "Of course you have you wrote that book" Kirby denied walking towards us. "That was Isle Nublar. This is Isle Sorna. Site B" Billy explained to the man. "This island was the reject dump site. Where they put all the dinosaurs that didn't behave well or the ones that were too dangerous to have in a park." I shrieked pulling at my hair "we are in carnivorous hell" I added feeling blood start sliding down my back reminding me of the cut on my shoulder.

"Alan what do we do?" Billy asked as we walked away from Udesky, Paul and Amanda. "We go back to the crash site salvage what we can and then head for the coast" Alan told us as we began to walk back towards the plane. "Dr. Grant we are not leaving without our son" Mr. Kirby said wrapping his arm around Amanda's shoulders. "Then have fun looking for him" I spat walking away with Billy, Alan in tow.

"Tell me Mr. Kirby when you climbed K2 did you camp at 25 or 30 thousand feet." Billy asked as we walked up to the man struggling with his backpack. "30 thousand feet we were pretty close to the top" Paul answered tightening the straps. "You were actually about 1,000 feet over the top" I growled tensely from where I stood between the two men. "There's no such thing as Kirby Enterprises" Alan questioned with a smile on his face. "So I don't suppose that check you wrote us is any good" Billy agreed bitterly walking away towards the debris. I followed stopping at where my bags had landed and began to look through them for anything important.

I grabbed a clean shirt from my bag before walking behind some of the plane debris turning quickly and closing my eyes. "I'm so sorry" I apologized, walking over just as Billy was beginning to change. I felt a hand on my arm start to turn me and blushed seeing him standing there in nothing but his boxers and half-off khakis. "Taylor Don't be sorry, it's no big deal" he whispered slowly letting go to buckle his pants. Nodding my head I walked past him and turned away pulling off my once white t-shirt to reveal my rarely ever seen tan, toned and heavily scarred body. Most people would say I have a really nice body, but the scars from my first go round with dinosaurs 10 years ago have left me very self-conscious.

I tensed as I felt his warm hand running across my back rising then dipping once he was off a scar. I tried to ignore the fact he was watching me and pulled on my clean black tank top along with a black button up shirt over top. Once I had covered myself up I turned around to see he was also fully dressed and followed him back to where everyone else was digging for supplies.

"Eric" Amanda yelled. "Quiet" I hissed jumping over a log and walking past the screaming woman to Billy's side. "Dr. Grant said this is very dangerous and that we have to keep quiet." Kirby also hissed falling in to step with his ex. "If we split up I'm going with you guys" Udesky said to Billy and I as we walked up to a parachute. "Can you fly one of those?" Alan asked Billy looking up at the chute then back to us. "Maybe…it'd be much easier with a boat" Billy mumbled walking over to the doctor. I shook my head as they agreed to take it just in case and sat on a log waiting for something…anything at all to happen.

"Get her back Mr. Kirby" Alan ordered as Amanda ran off into the woods after seeing her husband's skeleton fall from the tree. "Dr. Grant you should come look at this" Kirby's voice sounded as Billy, Alan and Udesky were folding up the parachute. Alan ran off followed by Udesky after he sent an apologetic look at Billy. Sighing I walked over to him and fell to my knees helping him finish folding the chute back into the bag before we went the same way the others had disappeared.

"What is that?" I asked softly as we looked down the hill at the set of buildings. "For all I could care it's a four seasons" Udesky mumbled as we began the trek down the hill to the valley below. I stayed close to Billy as we walked into the abandoned Ingen buildings. Looking around we all saw the phone, Amanda walked up to it and picked it up briefly holding it to her ear before throwing it on the counter as we all walked off in search of anything useful.

I smiled as we walked into what looked like a break room and saw the far wall lined with vending machines of all sorts. "I've got a dollar and 10 cents" Paul sighed digging in his pocket for more change Amanda and Udesky doing the same. I looked to Alan and Billy before nodding and lifting my leg kicking it into the window of one and watching as the glass shattered. Picking out a few different things I threw Alan and Billy a bag of peanuts before walking farther into the compound.

"How did you do that" Paul asked as he, Billy and I walked around the lab. "Go through hell when you're 7 you learn quite a few things" I muttered before walking off by myself and inspecting the broken egg particles. "So this is how you breed dinosaurs" Amanda asked looking at the many tables full of hatched egg shells. "No this is how you play god" I replied bitterly looking about the room for any threats. Jumping as Amanda began screaming and running towards us a Raptor not to far behind her.

Running into a room full of cages we ended up at a dead end. "In here" Udesky yelled pulling Alan, Paul and I into a cage and locking the door while Billy and Amanda were trapped in another. Udesky and Paul began yelling trying to get it's attention to by them some time as the Raptor began climbing the door, giving them the opportunity to push it into the wall and begin running as we followed them. "Into the herd" Alan yelled as we began weaving our way through the legs of creatures that could end us with one step. I let out a short shriek as I tripped but was helped up by Alan as we made our way into the trees.

"What do we do now" I groaned as we sat huddled by a tree waiting for the coast to be clear. "We search for Billy and then we get to the coast." He stated like he had rehearsed it many times in his head. I went to sit up only to have a Raptor screech in my face. I began to run stopping once I noticed we were surrounded. I was just about to try and run when a gas grenade appeared closely followed by a second. I pulled my shirt over my mouth to keep from inhaling the gas as something pulled me out of the fog into the treeline.

We were led to an old water truck that had tipped over and inside before Eric shut the door and turned on a lantern. "You must be Eric" I sighed coughing slightly at the end. "How do you…you're Dr. Alan Grant and Taylor Manning" he realized looking between the two of us with a star struck look in his eyes. "Your parents asked us to come along and look for you" Alan lied as the boy handed us each a candy bar. After finishing mine I maneuvered my way into a dark corner and closed my eyes falling into a fitful sleep wondering if Billy was okay.

BILLY'S POV

"Is Taylor and Alan with you" I called over to Paul and Amanda not seeing the two people I cared about anywhere else. I sighed as they each shook their head no before making my way over to them as they looked down to where Udesky's body lay. "Something isn't right" I warned as Amanda went to climb down only to slip and end up upside down with Raptors jumping for her head. Once we had her pulled up we watched as the two raptors broke Udesky's neck before running into the woods where a call had sounded from. "What do we do" Paul asked looking from the body, to Amanda, to me. "We stay here for tonight and tomorrow we set out to the coast." I said thickly swallowing the lump in my throat at the thought of Taylor being out here alone.

I began doing sit ups to try and keep my mind off Taylor when Amanda and Paul walked over. "You care about her don't you?" Amanda asked watching as I continued to work my body. "I've loved her for so long but she thinks with her scars and memories from Isle Nublar that she isn't good enough for anyone" I grunted through the physical work. "Scars?' Paul asked causing me to pause in my exercise and pull out my camera showing them the pictures I had taken while she was changing earlier that day.

"She was 7 when she got stuck on Isle Nublar. She and a 10 year old boy Tim were stuck in a tree when a Raptor began jumping at them. As she went to start climbing a claw caught her shoulder slicing all the way down to her hip where it got stuck and broke off of the Raptor." I whispered thinking about the day Alan had told me that story. "She still has nightmares, flashbacks…awful memories and I…I made her come here…I promised that nothing would happen and I would protect her…and now she's out there somewhere by herself" I mumbled walking away from them once again and laying down closing my eyes even though I knew I wouldn't rest until I found her.

END BILLY POV

"What is that" I asked hearing a jingle or something off in the distance. "That's my dad's satellite phone" Eric yelled running off towards the sound screaming for his parents. Jogging after him we came to a clearing where a fence was located on the far side…and on the other side stood Paul, Amanda, and Billy. Sprinting towards the fence I threw my arms around Billy upset that the fence was still separating us. We heard the jingle again and I tensed as Billy held my head from looking towards the sound. "Don't look just run" Billy whispered pushing me towards Eric who also began running.

As we were running I saw a break in the fence, pushing Eric through it I jumped out behind him and let Billy keep pulling me along. Once we got farther away we stopped and caught our breath. Only to start running again as the dinosaur broke through the fence. We ran into a small building and closed the door bolting it shut. I jumped onto Billy and hugged him tight nuzzling my head into his neck. "Thank god you're okay" he murmured rubbing his face in my hair. "I'm so sorry" I whispered tilting my head up to meet his. "Don't be" he returned before softly placing our lips together. I smiled slightly as he pulled me closer intensifying the kiss and deepening it. "I love you" he whispered pulling away slightly and looking me in the eyes. Gasping I looked at him with a shocked expression. "About time" Alan laughed before leading us down a set of stairs onto a pathway.

"Alan are you okay?" I questioned after we lifted him up from the steps that had just fallen out beneath him. "Yeah…let's just go one at a time shall we." He said before beginning to walk across a bridge. "Come on over" he called from somewhere in the dense fog. "I'm only leaving you for a minute okay" Amanda told Eric before beginning her walk across. "Alright Eric, Taylor you go together" Paul said pushing us forward. I looked to Billy with a frown not wanting to leave his side. "I'll be right behind you baby don't worry" he whispered placing a kiss on my forehead before pushing me into Eric.

We were about half way across when the bridge started to shake and a shadow started coming out of the fog. "Mom?" Eric asked softly as we huddled together. I let out a terrified scream as a pterodactyl walked out of the thick fog. "Billy!" I screamed as Eric screamed for his dad and we began running back the way we came. We both let out another scream as we were picked up and started being flown through the air. I let out a squeak as we were dropped onto a rock next to a nest. We stood up and began jumping from rock to rock only to be attacked by all the baby pterodactyls. I pulled off my outer shirt as they latched on and tried kicking them off.

BILLY'S POV

"Billy no" Alan yelled as I jumped onto the railing getting ready to jump off. I needed to save Taylor and Eric. Looking at him I frowned before jumping off and pulling open the parachute, searching for them. I saw them getting attacked by baby pterodactyls up on a rock. "Jump" I yelled as I went past them. I felt them both latch on and we were off.

END BILLY'S POV

I was knocked down again when I saw Billy flying through the air towards us. Standing up with Eric's help we began to make our way closer to where Billy was coming. "Jump on" he ordered. Not thinking we both jumped and held on to him as he flew us away from the nests and over the open water. "Jump" he ordered as Eric let go and fell with a splash into the river.

"Billy no" I said as he told me to jump. "Taylor I love you now jump" he ordered again. I let go and fell into the water just as he got thrown against the side of a cliff. I heard splashing in the water behind me and turned to see Alan and Paul. I stood up and backed into Alan as Billy fell into the water and tried getting to us. "Billy" I screamed as he was attacked by three different pterodactyls. "Alan keep her safe" he yelled before he was pushed down stream. "Come on Taylor" Alan ordered pulling me away as we started getting chased. I dove into the water and swam under the fence popping up and staring back with tears running down my face.

I pulled myself up onto the boat and sat in the cage arms wrapped around my legs as I shivered and cried. "Mr. Kirby get that engine going" Alan ordered before walking over to me. "He was protecting you" he whispered sitting beside me and wrapping me in his arms. "I never even said it back" I croaked burying my face into my knees as Eric started yelling. "Guys listen" he said as we all got really quiet. We could hear the jingle of Paul's satellite phone and it was getting closer. As we pulled around the corner we saw piles of poop. Mr. Kirby stopped the boat and jumped out. "Find it before it stops ringing" Alan ordered digging into the pile's searching for the phone.

"Turn the power off" Mr. Kirby instructed once they had the phone and was back on the boat. "You have enough juice for one call. Don't call the US Embassy they won't do shit." He added before walking away and watching for the coast. "I'm sorry about Billy" Eric whispered coming to sit by me in the cage as I stared out at the water wondering where he was. "I never even told him how I feel" I sighed turning my head to the sky and letting the rain pour down my face. "I didn't know either of you for very long but I have a feeling he knows how you feel about him." He replied shrugging before walking away.

"What's happening?" Eric asked as everyone jumped into the cage right as a dinosaur attacked the boat. I screamed as we started getting tossed around again. We all looked around as the phone began ringing again and saw it sliding back in forth next to the cage. "Get the phone" Alan yelled reaching his arm out the cage trying to grab the yellow satellite phone. I was the one who grabbed it and I answered right as we were plunged into the water. I stayed above as long as I could and put the phone to my ear. "Ellie" I yelled hoping she could hear me. "Taylor are you on a cell phone I cant hear you" she replied. "Help. In river. Isle Sorna" I said before letting out a scream as I was pushed into the water losing grip on the phone.

I let out a shriek as I was being lifted into the air. I could feel the claws digging into my side leaving scratch marks as I slipped from its grasp. I took a deep breath of air before I was swept back under the water. Alan climbed out of the cage as Mr. Kirby began yelling from somewhere above water. Climbing out after him I dove off the edge and began looking for the flare gun I had seen earlier while Alan took Eric and Amanda to land. Once I found it I pushed back to the surface and swam away stopping to turn around and aiming at the gas spill I pulled the trigger watching the red flare catch on the oil and start burning.

Once the dinosaur ran away I made my way on land not seeing Mr. Kirby right away but sighing with relief as he appeared a little bit farther down stream. "We should be close to the coast by now." Alan said as we found a tree big enough for everyone so we could lay low until the sun was up. I picked a branch farther away from everyone and laid down letting the tears fall from my eyes silently as everyone else fell asleep. I don't think I would recover from this trip…losing Billy…who knows what will happen next.

"Hey do you hear that? It's the ocean" Eric yelled running into a clearing only to be stopped by a group of raptors. One went to lunge for him but I jumped in front holding up my arm to shield my face as I pushed him out of the way. I bit my lip to hide a scream as it slashed open the skin from my wrist to my elbow, blood instantly pouring from the wound. I turned to run when I was thrown into the tree by one of the creatures. I pulled myself into a sitting position against the tree as the group of 6 Raptors walked towards me no doubt ready to kill me but they all stopped as a Raptor cried for help somewhere off in the distance.

Sighing with relief as Alan walked forward holding the Raptor prototype I leaned my head back getting dizzy from blood loss and exhaustion. I could hear them calling my name as I began to slip in and out of consciousness. I could also hear Billy's voice in my head saying not to give up and to keep fighting so fighting to open my eyes, I sat up and pulled off my tank top wrapping it around my arm and with help tying it to try and stop the blood flow. As I was standing up I could hear what sounded like "that's a helicopter" Paul laughed running towards the sound the rest of us not far behind.

I refuse to die on this island I thought as we broke through the trees and saw a single man in a suit standing on the coast. We all ran towards him as he began to yell into a megaphone. "Dr. Grant. Dr. Alan Grant" he yelled loudly. "No don't that isn't a good idea" Amanda yelled as we ran forward only to stop seeing tanks and helicopters appearing releasing troops onto the sand. "Oh Ellie thank you" I gasped leaning on Eric as we were surrounded by men who led us towards a helicopter.

"Dr. is this man with you?" the man in the suit questioned pointing to the rear of the helicopter where someone was positioned on a stretcher. "Billy" I cried running over to him and falling onto my knees in front of his body. "Hey you made it" he smiled a very painful looking smile. "I love you too" I finally said laying my head on his chest as I felt blood loss hit me once again. This time I wasn't afraid to close my eyes because I knew we were on our way home and Billy would be okay. "What?" he asked quietly pulling lightly on my hair to get my attention. "I love you too" I repeated in a slurred voice before my vision went black and I heard several screams asking if I was okay.

I opened my eyes to see a lot of white. I made it…we made it. I thought remembering Billy had been on the helicopter with us. Slowly sitting up I realized I was still in my jeans and bra. Wanting to see Billy so bad I didn't care that I was walking through a hospital half-naked. Getting to his door I looked in and saw Alan, Ellie, Paul, Amanda and Eric sitting in there talking to him as he walked around in circles. "Billy" I whimpered getting everyone's attention before running into his arms. "Taylor thank god" Ellie cried wrapping her arms around me as I pulled away from Billy and turned to them. I also hugged the Kirby's and Alan before turning back to Billy and gasping, tears instantly running down my face.

"I know we aren't even officially dating but I thought I lost you and it was the most horrific thing so Taylor Ann Manning will you be my wife" he asked getting down on one knee and pulling out a huge engagement ring. Nodding I let him slip the ring on before I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a bruising, passionate, love filled kiss.

9 months later

"Do you Billy Brennan take Taylor Manning to be your wife?" the pastor asked as we stood inside the beautiful cathedral. "I do" he replied giving my hands a squeeze and sliding the ring onto my finger. "Do you Taylor Manning take Billy Brennan to be your husband" he turned to me asking. "I do" I said through a smile and tears as I pushed the ring on his finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride" he finished as Billy pulled me into his arms and placed our mouths together sealing the deal.

2 years after our time on Isle Sorna I had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. We ended up naming him Eric Allen Brennan. Blonde hair and blue eyes he was mine and Billy's world. Right now I'm pregnant again with a girl who we will name Ellie Elizabeth. 2 years ago I would never have dreamed that I would be Mrs. Taylor Brennan but I'm glad I am. I wouldn't change my life for anything.


End file.
